Jedi Academy: Renaissance
by Ben-Walker
Summary: A year after Jaden's fall to the Dark Side, Kyle Katarn has come to Nar Shaddaa in search of an old friend.
1. Prologue

**JEDI ACADEMY – RENAISSANCE:**

**PROLOGUE:**

Specks of moisture collected over the transparent view port, a pair of gloved fists clutched the control bars of the Raven's Claw. The visible nose of the sleek craft pierced through the thick atmosphere, cutting the dense night sky like a lightsaber. Kyle Katarn's brown eyes gazed out to the Vertical City, it always seemed like a gothic mirror-image of the high-rises from Coruscant. The floors of these edged buildings seemed to stack up onto each other like layers of trash, amounting to supple skyscrapers. Exotic lights glimmered from the structures peaks and rooftop mounted landing bays. The obscure sky was cluttered with various star fighters, cargo frigates and cramp transport cruisers. And so the Raven Claw joined the heap, just another bit of shrapnel to the junk pile.

"Nar Shaddaa," whistled her usually dryly-sarcastic voice, "you take me to the nicest of places Kyle."

He cocked his head from the bleak scenery and looked to Jan Ors who settled in the co-pilot seat for once, "I figure we'll be alright if we can avoid Hutts, 8T droid units and bloated Rodians."

"Good plan," Jan sighed with a shake of her dark hair, "maybe next time we can have a pleasant dinner party with the Remnants..."

"Point taken," Kyle answered wryly as his fists gradually tightened, navigating fourth, "we can refuel, check the usual information hot spots. And I need to return a message to an old friends."

"Anyone I know," Jan turned her head to him.

"Odem Meck."

"You mean the Imperial Officer who helped us with getting the Death Star plans from Danuta," she asked with a strangely tranquil tone, a hint scepticism to her voice.

Kyle ignored the pace of her voice and nodded, "He was also my best friend at the Imperial Academy, apparently Odem turned mercenary as Desann and Tavion took over the Remnants." His pupils lightly shifted back to Jan, "He went into hiding on this wonderful moon so he couldn't be made an example of by Fyyar. After I killed Desann he sent out his message to me... then Tavion got her mitts on Ragnos' scepter and it was too dangerous for Odem to resurface."

"You want to bring him back to New Republic space," stated Jan much more softly now.

"You know me too well," a low chuckle crept from his bearded mouth. "He's living with a local sect of B'omarr Monks. I promised I'd find him after we dealt with the Disciples of Ragnos, but then..."

Jan's brown eyes moved away to an empty section of air, "Jaden turned..."

"Yeah," an arid sigh escaped him.

She looked back to Kyle and extended her hand and clasped his shoulder, "We will find him. And if Luke thinks he can be turned back, then so do I."

"We've scoured half the galaxy for him, but so far not a sign..."

"Kyle," her hand retracted and his eyes shuddered together. There was a vacant expression over his face, Jan had seen this countless times with him, Luke, and other Jedi.

"It's okay," Kyle's voice was lucid after a few seconds. His eyes opened, "I just sensed something, through the Force."

"I figured that, but what?"

"I don't know," he answered steadily and took control of the ship again, "it may just be the mass of life on Nar Shaddaa. I've never been here while so strong with the Force. But knowing our luck, it's something else."

"And I thought this would be a nice little trip..."Jan's voice trailed with drenched dry sarcasm, "So now what?"

Kyle turned silent for a few seconds. Clouds of fog and drops of rain continued to collect to the view port, "I just want to find Odem."


	2. Chapter I: Parents And Partners

Author's note: Vin belongs to me, and Jo was created between myself and my girlfriend, Pitbossheather.

**CHAPTER 1: PARENTS AND PARTNERS:**

Dry green pupils lingered over the sheet of transparastell, a small form stood before the rigid window frame. Black hair weaved from her pale scalp, a pair of red streaks ran through the dark strands. A jumpsuit matched the colour of her hair, it clung to the woman's build. She lightly glanced to the side of the room, ruffled sheets fell over the lone bunk unit. Her green eyes shifted back to the clear layer of steel, gazing out to the murky cityscape. The darkened sky was made visible with falling rain.

A whisk of the sliding door reached her ears, she flippantly tilted her head and a slight smile curved to her face. Bulked bare feet clanked to the durasteel plated floorboards. The woman turned back to the grey view and felt the warmth of his stomach against her back. Broad arms winded around her sides and waist, her body fell back to his. The woman's dark hair caressed to a cushion of skin and muscle, her bleached mouth parted and she uttered, "Vin..."

"Jo," tanned lips barely inched from her left ear, his voice was strong, it held a solid tone with a tender undercurrent, "it's going to be okay."

"I've heard that," Jo's own voice was dry and stiff, "but they have Mike, my flesh and blood. Our son."

"Jo," repeated Vin, "it's one mission, one last job. We do this, we get Mike, and then we leave this cesspool of a moon behind."

"Where would we go," she asked quietly, resting against his brawny form.

"Corellia, Tatooine. I hear for a gas giant Bespin is nice this time of year." He mused into her pale ear, "Calrissian still owes me for that Sabacc game on Ord Mantell. Could get us a place on Cloud City."

"Ord Mantell?"

"A nice out of the way, merc filled, waste land of a Rim world," elaborated Vin as he held onto her.

"Cloud City sounds better," Jo replied with a sapless tone as she turned in his arms, "we just have to survive one of the elite saberists from the Jedi Order."

"If his lordship's prediction is correct... but we've both seen the security-feeds on Katarn's last few visits to this moon." He spoke up, coming to a loss of words momentary, "He's tough, but not invincible."

"He also took out Rom Mohc, Jerec, Desann, and a whole lot of other Imperials. He even walked away from Boba Fett." Her green pupils met his grey eyes as she looked up to him, "And we're just a pair of retired mercs."

Vin softly looked at her and he moved his left arm, a warm palm over her bare cheek, "You still wanna do it this way?"

"I'd risk almost anything for that boy," paled lids concealed her eyes, "except him, or you... That's why you're going to cover me."

"What?"

"Vin," Jo almost whispered, her hand came over his, "I love you, and that still scares a small part of me. It scared me when I loved Mike's father and even when Dark was mentoring me. But what scares me more is the thought of losing you. I can't tell you not to come because I know you would anyway. And I need to do this because I need Mike back in our lives." Moisture filled her green eyes, "I'm going to head in, I want you to cover me."

His grey eyes dried and Vin lightly stroked her cheek, "I love you too Jo. And I'll do this, for you."

"Thank you," her voice turned quiet, "after this we can take Mike and go to Corellia, or Bespin, or where the hell ever." Jo nodded as she stepped back from him, "We need to get ready."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle Katarn's brown-strapped boots clanged to the metallic floor, his gloved hands glazed along the bronze ladder that arched over the Raven Claw's nose. Brown eyes fell to the wide interior of the bleak docking bay. His ears caught Jan's own feet as they slammed to the bay's foundation. Except for the Raven Claw, the docking bay was almost empty. Droids scattered between the four walls, clinging and electronic hums echoed. These mechanical assistants were more than likely commissioned from the reigning Hutts, who had recaptured this sector of Nar Shaddaa after he and Lando had dethroned Reelo Baruk.

"Kyle," Jan Ors called as she stepped around the Raven Claw's edged beck. The dull overhead lights reflected over the pair of goggles that rested to her head, "You alright?"

"Yeah," nodded Kyle briefly, "just remembering."

"We don't exactly have the fondest of memories from this place." Jan stepped up to him now, "Any idea where your friend is?"

"The B'omarr Monks haven't hid their monastary here, but they don't exactly have an open door policy either. Which is odd for them."

Jan's black hair flicked as she twisted her head to the door frame in the far corner, "Interesting place to hide... shall we?"

"He kept his religion a secret since our Cadet days at the Imperial Academy, so the Remnant wouldn't think to look in a B'omarr monastery." Kyle moved in the direction of the door, "I just hope his brain is still on the inside of his skull."

"What," Jan asked curiously confused, stepping along side him.

"At the height of their enlightenment, these monks get their brain surgically removed from their body and are placed inside a nutrient jar... occasionally strapped into a Spider Droid or placed on a shelf." Kyle briefly explained, "Found that out before we started Operation Skyhook back on Danuta."

"And Odem was worried about the Imperials getting to him first?" Jan replied as they reached the sleek door, which opened with an electric swish.

"Let's just hope he's not too enlightened yet," Kyle answered as a cold breeze met them. Both of their boots met a narrow walkway, the deep abyss dwelled beneath them.

Jan stepped over the bridge, her hands swayed loosely, "So do you have a plan to get inside this monastery?"

"Oh I have a real easy scheme this time," Kyle almost mused as he marched to an open archway that led into another towering building.

"Easy," she gently scoffed, "since when do we do things the easy way?"

"I make the odd exception," a sly grin crossed beneath his brown beard.

"Alright," Jan gave a soft chuckle, passing through the archway and into a dimly lit hallway, "so what is your great yet simple plan?"

"Knock on the front door."

She gave a full laugh before repeating, "Knock? Since when does that ever work for us?"

"Hey!" Crackled Kyle his attempt to sound offended, "It worked the last time I went to see Odem. Besides, the monks know what kind of trouble he'd be in if the Remnant found him and that a friend of his from the New Republic is trying to help him. So they're expecting us."

"In that case should I load my blaster now or later," Jan asked rhetorically and dryly as she lightly stroked the barrel of her holstered standard issued rifle.

"They're not..." Kyle stuttered even he came to a full stride, "that hostile... just let me do the talking."

Jan breathed aside, her brown eyes moved ahead to another hollow metal arch, "Because that always works so well."


	3. Chapter II: An Old Friend

**CHAPTER II: AN OLD FRIEND:**

A set of knuckles knocked to the door's plain plate. Jan stepped back from the broad wall, strong winds blew against her and Kyle. Their dull sleeves flew from their limbs, Kyle's feet slipped back over the walkway, skeletical scaffolds hung over them in an arch. Beads of sickly water drenched upon them, a layer of liquid formed across the paved surface, drips fell from the curved support beams. His gaze diverted from the simple entrance, Kyle glanced out to the void behind them. For a moment all that came was the spitting rain and far off whimpers from sweeping ships that appeared as passing flashes of light.

"What's wrong," Jan asked, her eyes fell to him with a tilted head.

"I don't know yet," Kyle answered absently, gazing idly to space, "stay on guard..."

Their attention was drawn back to the door which was wrenched open from the inside. A set of brown and ash red robes fell over the shoulders of a thinly built human man. Bare hands clasped together, a pair of goggles fastened over his eye sockets with a hat that concealed the forehead. His tinted eyes sank to Kyle and Jan, he spoke in a quaint voice, "May I help you?"

"Yeah," replied Kyle, after he turned back to the entrance, "I'm Kyle Katarn, I'm here to see Odem Meck."

"Yes," answered the man with a lucid tone, "you may enter."

In the corner of his eye, Kyle caught a glance from Jan. He proceeded to the doorway and the monk turned on his buried heels, elegantly pacing down a pair of aged steel barriers. Jan stepped in after Kyle and the monk came to a curt halt, he twisted back to them, his voice held a brittle tone, "The door please."

"Oh, sure," Jan replied with a bluntness. She back tracked to the agape door and clutched the bent door handle, Jan forced the egress shut with a sharp click.

The monk turned back to the passage and moved over steel soil with swaying sheets of fabric. A stiff silence fell over the three as they strode between narrow vertical surfaces. The monk's unseen feet gave graceful clacks over the rusting floor. The Jedi master gazed at splintered pillars and rigid wall panels, Jan broke the verbal stillness as she spoke to their guide, her voice echoed down the interchanging halls, "You guys don't clean up much do you?"

"Such inane duties are mere distractions." The words rolled off the monk's mouth with a quiet wave, " And to a fully enlightened one, such efforts are in vane."

"So are a lot of things when your brain is in a jar," Kyle mumbled beneath his breath, Jan barely concealed a smirk to what she heard of the comment. The monk however showed no acknowledgment to the remark, either oblivious to the words or portraying his order's founding belief.

Kyle felt a sudden sense of repetition, as if he stepped back all those years ago to that B'omarr sanctuary on Danuta, the monk turned to a shallow diminutive door. Material laced knuckles clipped to the solid material, resonating thuds echoed through an unseen area. The monk stepped back to the opposing wall, a manual whine crept from inside the chamber. Durasteel latched from the grey frame and the low groan reached their ears.

The door steadily slammed to an aged wall, two pairs of brown eyes fell to a emaciated form of a humanoid male, plain rags clad over his body, no particular stitching or lacing to implicate his place and rank in the galaxy. The paled face was lightly sheered and rigid strands outgrew his scalp.

"Odem Meck," called the elder monk in his usual articulate tone, "Kyle Katarn has come."

"Kyle," the single word left Odem's mouth.

He nodded and responded while the monk slowly drifted away through the dim infrastructure, "Odem."

"I'm surprised you even called back to my message," the ex-Imperial stepped back into the murky room, "After what I heard happened on Tatooine during Fyyar's time."

"Wish we could say the Remnant exaggerated," Jan spoke in an unusually quiet tone, glancing over to Kyle, "but I don't think they had to."

"What's done is done I suppose," Odem reached to an unseen wall, "and I'm guessing you want to take me back to New Republic space."

Jan took in a lungful of air, "We can offer you asylum. You'd probably want to stay with these monks, but I doubt things will be safe with Jaden on the loose."

"I heard what happened on Korriban. If the rumours are true that he's taken over the Remnant, then I could help you." Odem stood amid the ensnarled darkness, "But if I do come with you, it'll be under the condition that I get to return to my order after this is over."

"Alright," Kyle nodded with his arms over his chest, "I can't speak for Mon Mothma, or the Senate for that matter, but I'll do what I can. I do have some authority as a Jedi."

A deep breath sunk from Odem and a strap of material tightened in his fist, "I'll probably be detained and interrogated." His arm swept in a hand arch and a lumpy piece of baggage swung over his shoulder, "But I'll feel better knowing I'm not putting my brothers in danger any more."

Kyle stepped back, allowing their new companion to walk into the dim light, "It'll be cramped in our ship. But we'll make it to Coruscant. How soon do you want to be space-bound?"

"The moment I step outside," in the placid illumination his pasty complexion shone somewhat, "whoever took over for Galak was nice enough to place a bounty on my head."

"Interesting place to hide out," spoke up Jan as the two men started to pace down the hall.

"Right under the noses of the galaxies worst bounty hunters." An empty chuckle came from Odem's small mouth, "You know, when I heard a Jedi knight called Kyle Katarn defeated Jerec... I didn't quite believe it."

Kyle glanced back to him as they walked, "Yeah, unexpected. But I'm surprised that I never ran into you over my years with the Alliance."

"I took a desk job as one of Fyyar's technicians." Replied Odem as they reached the hall's corner, "things really fell to pieces when he and Desann died."

"You're welcome," Kyle retorted dryly, "so that's why you left?"

"Don't get me wrong. I know the Imperials are down right vicious, but these Dark Jedi are a breed apart."

"Don't I know it." Kyle heathed in a raspy scoff, "Jerec killed my father, not Rebels."

Odem gave a stiff swallow, "I never knew, I mean I suspected." The inside of the entrance door came into view and the three of them strode to it, "So every thing happens for a reason?"

"Yeah," Kyle gave a gradual nod. "it does. We've got our ship in a nearby hanger, we'll head there now."

"What about searching for traces of Jaden," Jan intervened the moment the Jedi master reached for the door.

"I think we have better chances at finding something out from Odem, rather than asking the usual suspects," Kyle stepped past the frame and clutched the curled bar, his eyes still on the B'omarr disciple, "right?"

"I don't know the changes that Tavion made after she took over, but the Remnants will have to use their old bases and ships. The ones they have left I mean." Odem stepped along side Kyle, "It could give you a lead."

"I think we could use a new direction for tracking Jaden," gloved fists hoisted the door wide open and Kyle stepped out to the open air, "since planet hooping hasn't worked so far." His boots clanged to the metal floor panel, a jolt of energy stung up from the strapped soles. Kyle twitched his head as the less than pleasant sensation subsided, in those few paralysed seconds Jan and Odem had stepped up to his flanks. Kyle twisted his head between the two, forcing out, "Take cover..."

A baffled exterior crossed Odem's face. Jan dashed behind her partner's back and snapped, "When a Jedi tells you to move," she grabbed his arm and dragged Odem to the bent support beam, "it's a damn good idea to move!"

The moment Odem felt the cold metal to his back, a fiery whiz rippled through the wet air. Jan's brown eyes shift to the void of space and ship lanes that lay ahead of them, a blazing crimson shell propelled through the abyss with a trail of ash. The incoming missile curved from one of the lanky high-rises. Diving to their bridge.

Kyle gritted his teeth together, a gloved hand swiped past his hoister and he grabbed the elegant grip of his lightsaber. He lifted his free arm and pushed it forward, a pulse of energy flowed from the limb. The ensuring shell spiralled backwards, following it's own dourly tail. A spire of steel erupted into a flaming haze upon impact.

A few seconds of silence and rain fell, Jan stepped from Odem and the curved pillar, she looked to Kyle asking dully, "Did you get them?"

He looked back to the pair with dry words, "Let's get to the hanger."

Odem wedged himself fourth, with his lightsaber unlit but still in hand Kyle marched down the open pathway. Without a moment's consideration he tailed the Jedi as did Jan. She unholstered her rifle in a half sprint. A ceiling now hung over their heads, the grey floor clambered with heavy strides and tearing soles. Kyle launched out to the bridged walkway, then froze half way across the durasteel branch. He forced out his free hand and strictly gestured as his head twisted sideways. Odem and Jan halted behind him, Kyle commenced with a steady step. The hanger's bulk door swiped open, the lights dimly flashed and Kyle glanced back to Jan, "Stay here, I'll check the hanger."

"Alright," Jan gave a brisk nod, "be careful."

"Aren't I always," grumbled Kyle as he passed through the entrance's frame. His boots planted over the metallic floorboards, brown eyes glanced around the wide confinements. The flickering lights showed the Raven Claw right where they left it. However the blast doors were clammed together, leaving no place for their ship to go. The lights faded with a severe buzz, and the door behind him slammed shut with an echoing lock. Kyle spun around in the darkness, grunting to himself as a violet gleam lit up the hanger, "Sith spit..."


	4. Chapter III: Ambitious Hunters

_(Mando'a belongs to Karen Traviss, not me)_

**CHAPTER III: AMBITIOUS HUNTERS:**

With a snap hiss crackle the blue-coated lightsaber sprung to life, fending off the dominant purple residue. Kyle's heel crunched into the metal floor, he turned to face the source of this light. He wasn't the slightest bit surprised to see a snow-white blade levelled in the darkened air, the violet illumination shimmered from the single hilt. Kyle's eyes shifted to the pale fist that clasped this lightsaber, a smooth black sleeve ran over the sword arm, the dense fabric ran over a pair of narrow shoulders. A thin suit of crimson armour curved over the chest and dulled with a stomach guard. A hood curled against long black hair. This cloak resembled those worn by long dead Sith Lords, not by Desann's Reborns or Tavion's Cultists. There were no insignias or incisions woven into the plain black garment. Kyle gazed up to the woman's head, her lightsaber's glow smothered the pale face with a violet smear, a pair of streaks ran through black hair.

Jo spoke with a vertical blade, "Kyle Katarn?"

The words weren't threatening as if from just another bounty hunter, nor respectful like out of the mouth of a New Republic agent. Either way she was strong of will, yet the Force did not flow through her.

"Yeah," retorted Kyle with a dry soreness, "I take it you want something..."

"Yeah," she briskly stepped aside, twisting the hilt to a diagonal guard, "your friend."

"And how do you plan to do that, you locked in the wrong man." With the inquiry Kyle gave a feint swipe, which was retaliated with a block and golden sparks.

She stepped back with the purple lightsaber held upright, "We also locked Ors and Meck outside, both doors." Her plastoid black boots creaked to the floor, "I've already got one of my people above them with a Tenloss Disruptor Rifle and the only way from her is down."

"Her," repeated Kyle as he gave a full horizontal sweep of his blade, "and how many of you are there?"

"Enough," more sparks erupted as the lightsabers clashed, "your choice if anyone gets hurt here..."

"What do you think will happen to Odem after you collect on him," Kyle brought his free hand forward. With a surge of concentration the saber lock was shattered and the woman was thrown across the hanger.

Jo's form spiralled into a back flip and she elegantly landed on her boot soles. She held the blade on a parallel edge, a growled escaped her violet lips, "I'm not doing this for the credits."

Kyle's opposite fist came to the lightsaber hilt, his mouth parted and a twinkle of life entered the darkness above them. Brown eyes gazed up to the unseen ceiling, momentary he glanced back to the female saberist, "Your people?"

"One of them," She grumbled at twisting the violet blade forward and Jo begun to move with a steady grip, "drop your weapons now and we can do this the peaceful way."

He did indeed drop his hands, only to have the blue saber pierce the shadows at his knees, "You really think you can take me hostage?"

Jo's head slanted to her right shoulder for a few moments, she tilted back up before answering, "We could've tried trapping Meck or your girlfriend in here, but you would've found a way in and that would ruin our day."

"I can still ruin your day," Kyle spoke with closed eyes for a moment.

Kyle could feel the invisible scope beam on the back of his neck. His fists tightened on the hilt and he looked back to the woman, "since you won't be taking Odem."

Red strands flicked aside and Jo launched fourth, dividing the space between her and Kyle. A clash of servos erupted between the blue and violet shades. Boots slammed as electric ripples roared through out the bay. Jo delivered an overhead stroke, silver rain against the opposing sabers, she adjusted her stance and forced forward with gritted teeth. His hilt twisted and Kyle lurched back and Jo to staggered forward. Spinning on his heels Kyle slashed to her lower back. She barely executed a parry, which caused her to twirl over the steel and plummet with an extinguished lightsaber. The empty hilt idly rolled.

A rapid succession of suppressive fire showered from above, Kyle flicked his blade aside and turned to the deflect volley of bullets. A silver stream redirected to the ceiling, until a pained groan echoed and the barrage stopped.

Jo rose from her knees with a scowl itched to her paled face, knuckles clicked as she clasped her reclaimed lightsaber. Once she returned to a ready stance a crimson beam expelled from the hand-held cylinder. Boots clambered to metal and a blazing half arch splintered to Kyle, his blade countered the strike. A rage filled lunge wrapped against Kyle's defence.

Brown heels scraped against durasteel, this woman's style had changed almost as much as her blade colour. He had seen this countless of times, with how the disciples of the Dark Side had fought. With such hatred and aggression. But this woman lacked any control over the Force, but her skill for melee combat seemed to compensate for that. This had to end.

Kyle retreated from the deadlock, her crimson tip formed a full halo. The red lightsaber lashed through empty air and Kyle had evaded in a Force enhanced back flip. His silver and black hilt slipped to a single hand, Kyle's bare left palm crackled with purple and white bolts. Jo's black cloak flew out with darkened hair strands, the gleaming saber was held to her back in the charge. Lightning filled the air, energy discharged from Kyle's outstretched arm and wrecked through Jo's flesh and bones.

She collapsed again with a seared robe and stained ruby red armour. Her hands fell limp and the lifeless grey tube rattled over the floorboards. Kyle glanced to the weapon and twisted his wrist. The hilt flew to his free hand. A fabric covered thumb clicked the activation button, a grass green spire of light emitted. Brown eyes examined the lucid sword with curiosity and a mild wonder. A lightsaber that could change colour, interesting. Kyle switched off the green blade with the usual whiz.

His eyes closed once more, within the hanger no lives had ceased. The saberist was merely dazed from the lightning and the sharpshooter was down, but tended to his wounds. As for outside... Jan was still trapped on the bridge with a male, Odem, both were unharmed. And vaguely above them was a female, the sniper. Kyle wasn't particularly surprised by today's events on Nar Shaddaa.

Kyle opened his eyes and looked to the woman who gave a disorientated groan. Within a few strides his ocean blue blade came just above her throat and he grunted, "Hey, wake up!"

If she could endure lightsaber training and drills, then this woman was a lot tougher than she looked. Another growl escaped her lips, hands patted the smooth metal floor as she searched for her weapon. Green pupils caught the unlit hilt in his hand, her gaze shifted down to the live blade, "I hope you're ready to answer some questions."

"Gar narir hettir ner ad'ika, gar di'kute" the foreign words came out in a poisonous whisper as they slid off Jo's tongue effortlessly.

Kyle didn't understand a word of it, yet he recognised it as Mando'a. He adjusted the grip over his silver coated lightsaber, "I know you can speak Basic, so are we going to cooperate or do I have to call in Nar Shaddaa Security?"

The woman gave a heavy gulp upon drawing a conclusion, this plan had fallen to pieces, "Fine."

"It's pretty obvious that you're a bounty hunter, and I bet there's a decent price on Odem's head, but you said you weren't doing this for credits. Then why?"

"I was," Jo's voice stiffened, "black mailed."

"Black mailed," repeated Kyle, "how?"

"My," her eyes hardened into a pair of emerald halos, "son was kidnapped."

"By?"

"A human called Racto."  
"Lannik Racto," replied Kyle hesitantly.

"Yes."

"Brown hair, brown eyes." The lightsaber's energy begun to sear her skin.

"Yeah.."

"Can't be," Kyle steadied his hilt, "he's in a prison colony on Dosuun."

"I know who it is, osik it!" Snapped Jo, frustrated from weeks of the absence of her young, "I've seen him face to face, I've seen him hold a vibro-knife to my son's neck. And when he finds out we don't have Meck, he'll have him killed!"

Kyle's eyes briefly shut, Jaden captured Racto himself back on Coruscant before, but only the Imperials wanted Odem, _Jaden, no..._ His eyes focused back to the huntress, "Where is Racto?"

Jo's eyes narrowed up at him, "I'm not telling you anything else unless you do something about our situation."

"You're in no position to barter," retorted Kyle with his lightsaber tip to her jugular vein, "And what do you mean, our?"

"Our, as in you shot my husband you di'kutla, and my son's aunt still has her Tenloss Rifle trained on your girl and Meck. She'll only back off if I say so."

Kyle clenched his jaw, how he wished he brought a comlink with him, "What are you proposing?"

"I want my son back, and I know how to get into Racto's base. It seems that you want Racto and I have a sniper on your friends." Jo paused for a moment, "I call my sniper off, take you to Racto's and I get my son. I know you could storm through Nar Shaddaa on your own or with the New Republic Fleet, but that'll warn Racto and he'll disappear."

As much as Kyle loathed it, she had a few good points, "Alright," he clenched his jaw again, "one condition."

"Name it," her voice was almost desperate now.

"You leave Racto to me," announced Kyle, "New Republic Intelligence will want to interrogate him, and corpses don't talk so well."

Jo scowled, as much as she wanted to hang him over a Vertical City high-rise to burn his skin off before letting Racto descend to the earth below, getting Mike back was far more important, "It's a deal."

"Good," Kyle stepped back from her, his lightsaber still at the ready, "call her off."

Jo sat back now, freed from the Jedi's weapon. Two of her fingertips touched to the skin of her neck, pressing up towards the ear, "Dust, stand down." Deep green eyes lingered over the lightsaberist, "we have a new plan."


	5. Chapter IV: Work Associates

**CHAPTER IV: WORK ASSOCIATES:**

The winds of nighttime Nar Shaddaa breathed through the abyss of the perpendicular limits, flurries of air nipped at her black coat. A pair of matching boots balanced over the building's ledge, firm hands gripped the Disruptor Rifle. A single icy blue pupil gazed through the Tenloss scope, the monk and the New Republic agent idly stood through the lens, suspended between the two buildings. A set of three diagonal scars ran over the sniper's white face, the middle scar crossed over the left eye, leaving a hollow socket. Violet tipped lips pierced open as the comlink buzzed in her ear, _"We have a new plan."_

Dust let out a snarl followed by a growl, nudging a shoulder to her ear, "What?"

_"This Jedi was too much, but we've reached a compromise."_

Her black cloak waved, the air caught dark strands of hair. Jo only ever compromised with people in their non-biological family. Then again there was more at stake here than just a payday. That was why she let Jo call the shots on this job, "Alright, what do you want done?"

_"Get in here, I think Vin's hurt. And jump into the control room, turn the lock-down off."_

Dust sighed, that stupid Mandalorian. She remained in her crouch for a moment longer, the former assassin had to admit this was a very nice shot. All she'd have to do is charge up a disruptor round, stand up, take aim and release the trigger, repeat process. Then again wasn't a usual job, her boots scraped against durasteel. Upon moving Dust deactivated her rifle with a dying drone. She slipped it beneath her cloak and clipped the weapon to a back holster, letting the fabric conceal it. Dust stepped towards a descending step, she slid over the broad case and came to a green-lit door. With a soft whisper the darkened interior appeared. 

Clunky soles clanked to the overhead walkway. Through the meshed floor shone a pale blue light, a bleached hand ran along the grey side rail. Dust looked down into the dim hanger, both figures lingered below her feet. She recognised the smaller one as Jo, and the other held a white sceptre of energy, obviously Kyle Katarn. His lightsaber spun in a single arm and it deathly tip pointed right at her. Katarn knew she was up here.

How she hated Jedi.

Her feet clambered across an intersection and a deep groan filled the darkness. She planted her boots and Dust gazed down to that lump of flesh and armour, in a hushed tone she spoke, "Vin..."

"Yeah, he got me good." Vin breathed out in a half gasp.

Her boot knocked into something, it was too dark to see even if Dust looked down but she knew it was his preferred Imperial Heavy Repeater. With another sigh Dust advanced forward, "Let me turn the lights on."

He spewed out a few choice foreign words, brother-in-law or not he was still a pain in the spine. Ahead was another doorway that led to a crimson lined booth. She swept through the hollow frame, countless consoles and dials dazzled within the control room. A view screen looked upon the hanger, beneath the sheet of transparasteel steel stood one more console. To the right of the keyboard glowed a square shaped ruby red button.

Dust pressed her index finger to the glowing block and a deep hum echoed throughout the bay. The vibrating noise deepened and illumination shone from the wall panels and ceiling mounted glow lamps. Her single eye gazed down to the hanger floor, where the bounty hunter and the Jedi master turned to the door as it opened with a distance whine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The passage to the suspended bridge cleared as the door swung open, Jan Ors held her blaster rifle at the ready, guarding Odem Meck. Her target reticle trained over the black and red armoured woman who stood at the ready despite being unarmed. Next to her stood Kyle, he raised his free hand in an urgent gesture, "Jan, wait!"

"Kyle," spoke up Jan as she carefully toddled into the hanger bay. Her mouth almost opened again before a monstrous melody seared their ears. Eyes shifted to the blast doors, the heavy-duty durasteel sheets ground apart to the night skylanes, giving way for the Raven Claw. Once silence reigned Jan tried to speak, "what's going on?"

"It's a long story," the blue tipped lightsaber creased with a hiss.

Jan lightly narrowed her brown eyes onto Kyle, "Then give me the short version." Another set of footsteps trailed behind her, Odem almost shyly entered.

"She," Kyle nudged his head to Jo, "claims her boy was kidnapped by Lannik Racto, so she would capture Odem for I'm guessing the Remnant." He gave a mild shrug, "that's the only reason I could think of why he'd want Odem. I can't sense any deception in her motives."

Dark brown eyes crossed onto the bounty hunter, "Her being?"

Piercing green pupils intercepted the gaze, "Jo Sider."

That surname caused Kyle to pause, there was something familiar about that name. Sider? Where had he heard it before... The Jedi shook out of his contemplation, "I realise this could be a set up, but Jan you're really going to hate me for this..."

Her expression was dull, Jan spoke as if reciting her words from a data-pad, "You want me to take Odem to the Core while you go after... I thought Racto was serving time?"

"I can tell you he's not," chirped in Jo.

"Well I don't trust you," retorted Jan bluntly.

"While I don't trust either of you, so that makes it fair." Jo glanced between the New Republic agents, "I need Katarn to get to Racto and if this was a set-up, you'd know by now."

"I'm sure," Jan twisted her head back to Kyle, "How will you get back if I take the Claw?"

"We'll drop him off," the bounty hunter spoke in a low tone.

"You and who?"

Adding to the inquiry Kyle contributed, "Just how many of you are there?"

Jo gave the bluff answer, "Six, four vets, too apprentices."

"Dark Jedi," implied the Ors woman.

Green eyes glared back to her, "Dark Hunters. Don't worry, if I get my kid back then I'll drop Katarn off where ever he likes."

"And if this works out we'll get our hands back on Racto again," Kyle tuned in, "and I have a feeling that he'll know something about Jaden."

"Okay," Jan's voice was hesitant, "if you're sure."

"I am."

An electronic squeak shrilled in her ear, breaking attention from the current conversation and Jo twisted her neck at Dust's voice, i"Vin's hit, but nothing a syringe full of bacta can't fix."/i

"Alright," Jo whispered to the ear-mounted comlink, "keep him safe."

"So Jo," intervened Kyle, ignoring her mumbling, "what is the plan?"

"Racto uses a contact called Dante to conduct his day to day affairs," a hint of disgust entered her voice, "they both operate out of the business district. They only opened the door for us to prove that they weren't bluffing about my son, and they'll only open them again if I show up with Meck, or someone who we can trade for him."

"You mean," Odem broke his silence, his voice trailed off.

"Oh," the Jedi's words were dry, realising his part in her scheme, "great."

"You're kidding," choked out Jan, "right?"

Jo shook her head, in the place of her words screamed a high-pitched whine. To the far corner of the hanger, an insipid grey platform lowered to the floor. On this lift stood the black-cloaked sniper, beside the scar-faced woman towered a bulky man in a suit of black and silver armour, his eyes were grey and his head was cleanly shaved. Vin's gloved hand held over his blood-coated rib. Dust's boots snapped onto the floor panels and her voice travelled, "Now here's what is going to happen," green eyes softened at the sight of the wounded man, "we're going to take the Jedi to see Racto, because if we don't then my nephew is going to die, and that will make me one angry aunty. And if that happens then I'm going to shoot you," her paled finger pointed to Odem, "because this whole thing is about you. I'm sure as hell going to shoot you," her sharpened nail trained over Jan, "because it's better to kill than be killed. And I'll shoot you," she finally aimed at Kyle, "because you being a Jedi is a good enough reason for me. And if you think we can't kill Jedi, then ask yourself where did my sister get her lightsaber from..."

"Sure as hell not from the merchant sector," Jo intervened, "speaking of which, mind giving it back?" That request received her a suspicious glance from Kyle, "You trust me enough to take you into a crime lord's lair but not enough to give me my own weapon?"

A scoff escaped Jan's mouth, "Not like," her words were cut off by a screeching buzz.

Dust had retrieved her Disruptor Rifle and activated it, "Make it? No, but she did earn it. And the plan isn't up for debate, so take the monk and get out."


End file.
